guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Kludd (Books)
"Kludd Rules Supreme!" ::-Kludd, The Siege Kludd '''(also known as '''Metal Beak) was a male Barn Owl and the former king of the Pure Ones. He is the older brother of Soren and Eglantine, and the eldest son of Noctus and Marella. He is one of the main antagonists in the book series. In the movie, Kludd does not become Metal Beak, but becomes a member in Pure Ones. History ''The Capture Kludd, a young Barn Owl, was the eldest son of Noctus and Marella, and older brother to Soren and Eglantine. Unknown to his family, he was already affiliated with the Pure Ones upon meeting a patrol. Horace Plithiver, the blind snake serving as a nest-maid for the family, sensed that something was amiss in the young owl's mind. This premonition was confirmed when Kludd, for his final Pure One test, having already killed another family's nest-maid snake and another owl, pushed Soren out of the nest onto the ground below, as the final test was to sacrifice a family member. Mrs. Plithiver attempted to go to a neighbor's place to get help from Hilda, another nest-maid snake, but Kludd attacked her and threatened to eat her, forcing her to hide on the ground below. Unknown to all, Soren survived the fall and was snatched by a patrol from St. Aegolius Academy for Orphaned Owls shortly after. Rise of Metal Beak Kludd murdered his parents and took his sister, Eglantine, to the Pure Ones' castle to be stone stunned. Hungry for power and conspiring with Nyra, Kludd engaged the leader of the Pure Ones in a ritualized duel. After that he gained the position of High Tyto. To honor this, Kludd had a metal mask made out of mu metal to protect his face and so he would not fall prey to the magnetic powers of the flecks that the Pure Ones used as weapons. In doing so, Kludd's new identity as Metal Beak was born. The Rescue Kludd eventually designed a plan to capture Ezylryb, the great sage and former warrior of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, and captured him in a Devil's Triangle. The Pure Ones then began a search for a new stronghold to lure him to, as the old one had been raided. Until a stronghold was found, Ezylryb]would be kept in the triangle by its magnetic forces. In an attempt to rescue Ezylryb, a rescue group from the Great Ga'Hoole Tree destroyed the Devil's Triangle and began preparations to escort the old sage back to the tree. Kludd, in an effort to recapture Ezylryb and keep the owl world from knowing of the organization's existence, attacked the unarmed owls. Unaware of Metal Beak's true identity, Soren pried off part of the metal mask to see the face of his brother. Soren melted the mask with a burning branch, and Kludd flew off in desperation for water, Kludd swore he would kill his brother The Siege Kludd found a lake and dove into it, his mask almost completely melted. The water cooled his face, and Kludd was nursed back to health by the Glauxian Brother Simon, a Brown Fish Owl, whom Kludd eventually murdered. Kludd thought that like all good murderers, he needed patience, and killed him after a while, making Simon fetch him red meat, unlike most Fish Owls. Kludd flew back to the Pure One forces, contemplating a plan: to capture the Great Tree, which would gain him far greater knowledge of flecks, as well as eliminating a large portion of his enemies, in one strike. Having gained a new metal mask, he soon assembled a massive army of Pure Ones and hireclaws to lay siege. After the first few battles, the outer defenses were penetrated, hemming the Guardians in. However, the Guardians excavated from under the roots in a pincer movement, trapping the Pure Ones as they themselves had been trapped. Kludd moved in to kill his brother, Soren, but Slynella, a flying snake with venom that could kill instantly, attacked Kludd, and he was forced to retreat. The siege failed, so Kludd began contemplating another plan. The Shattering Kludd led his forces on a mission to capture St. Aegolius Academy for Orphaned Owls. It succeeded, partly due to the fact that spies were already stationed there. He was also joined by some defectorsUnfortunately, Kludd and Nyra's first egg was destroyed by Eglantine during a failed, simultaneous espionage operation to infiltrate the Great Tree and learn its secrets of higher magnetics., but the greatest victory was that of controlling a new stronghold and a seemingly endless supply of flecks. The Burning As the Guardians prepared to launch their invasion of St. Aggie's, Kludd had anticipated their coming and fortified the perimeter of the canyons with fleck emplacements. He also had owls placed on the highest points of every promontory. His forces also occupied the two main entrances to the canyons: the Great Horns and the Beak of Glaux. After the invasion had begun, Kludd captured Digger and held him hostage in a cave. In doing so, he lured Soren to the cave where he and six other owls laid in wait with fire claws. Only after Kludd wounded Gylfie did Soren gather the courage to kill his tyrannical brother. However, he was never given the opportunity because Twilight flew in and delivered the fatal blow to Kludd, marking the first major defeat of the Pure Ones. The Hatchling Kludd's bones were gathered for a final ceremony by Nyra. His mask and battle claws were kept for his son, Nyroc, to inherit them as the next king of the Pure Ones. When Nyroc failed his Special Ceremony and fled, Nyra warned him that the scroom of his father would follow him. This proved true, as Nyroc began encountering images of Kludd's masked face that urged him to return to the Pure Ones. Near the end of the book, Nyroc declared that he was only a mask, renounced being his son, and charged at the mask, shattering it, indicating Kludd was finally in hagsmire. The River of Wind ''— ''The War of the Ember Kludd's mask was worn by Nyra during the battle at the Middle Kingdom. The mask was left behind on three blood-stained dead owls. It was later retrieved and Nyra began wearing as a tribute to her late husband. The mask was revealed to be made from fragments of Kludd's mask, by possibly a rogue smith. Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole ﻿In the movie, Kludd was seen with his family in his hollow, ignoring Soren and Eglantine while they played War of the Ice Claws. He criticized Soren, saying that he had a soft head and that all he could think about were the legends that his Da had told him. ﻿Later, Kludd and Soren practiced branching where it seemed that Kludd was somewhat jealous of Soren and accidentally pushed him out of the tree, but he also fell himself. They were captured by St. Aggie's patrols and taken to the Pure Ones, where Kludd refused to go with Soren to be a picker. He and some other Barn Owls received training from Nyra. Kludd learned how to fly and proved to Nyra that he was far more experienced than any of the other owls. When he and Nyra tried to stop Soren and Gylfie from escaping, Kludd rejected Soren's pleas and stated that he was home with the Pure Ones and that he was staying. After that, Kludd offered Eglantine as a new member of the Pure Ones and kidnapped her. Kludd moon blinked Eglantine after she tried to convince him to find Soren, and then gave her to Allomere, who was a slipgizzle and a Guardian of the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. He watched Allomere as Metal Beak ordered bats to kill him and flew out into battle with the Guardians, where he dragged Soren into a forest fire and supposedly killed himself in an attempt to kill Soren. At the end, Kludd was shown still alive and staring at the mask of Metal Beak with the evil red eyes of the Pure Ones. Personality Kludd was the brother of Soren and Eglantine. However, unlike the other two, he was always a violent hatchling who disobeyed his parents' rules, bullied his siblings, and was rude to Mrs. Plithiver, their nest-maid snake. Kludd was fascinated by the concept of battle and battle claws, an interest the rest of his family hardly took any consideration of. He was incapable of feeling true love, and was always full of rage and fury. He was a recruit for the Academy of Pure Ones since his childhood (possibly infancy). In the movie, Kludd was skeptical about the stories regarding the Guardians and impatient with his siblings, though he seemed a bit closer to Eglantine than he is in the books. Kludd was also jealous of the attention his parents' gave Soren, and seemed to have a desire to be appreciated and respected, something he found in the Pure Ones, that along with the promised power, proved Kludd desired glory and power, and even before meeting the Pure Ones he seemed to think Tytos were better than other owls, although this may have been boasting or some sense of pride of being a Barn Owl. His jealousy of Soren turned to hatred, enough for him to desire to kill Soren, which led to his defeat when he tried to trick Soren before another murder attempt. Kludd lost all love for his family, even Eglantine, whom he tried to recruit into the Pure Ones but became frustrated when she did not succumb and for mentioning Soren, and he intentionally had her moon-blinked though he did give her to Allomere, maybe hinting he wanted her out of harm's way. At times, he displayed hints of being enamoured with Nyra, referencing their relationship in the books. Behind the Scenes *In the movie, Kludd never becomes Metal Beak, though it is hinted at the epilogue, while in the books he is Metal Beak. *Kludd is voiced by Ryan Kwanten in the movie. *In the movie, Kludd seems to be in love with Nyra - when he caught the blue bird, he seemed to freeze when Nyra commented his obedience and discipline, and when Nyra's face is first seen, the camera goes straight to his. Also, when Grimble is fighting Nyra and he is given to opportunity to escape, he looked down at Nyra before saying that he was home with the Pure Ones. Gallery Kludd GoGH3_-_The_Rescue.png|Kludd on the cover of ''The Rescue kludd1.png|'Kludd' avatar on Ga'Hoole website. kludd2.png|'Kludd' before he became a Pure One kluddvssoren.png|Kludd versus possible Masked or Grass Owl Kludd.jpg|Kludd on the Gaurdians movie Grassowl4.png 2010 legend of the guardians the owls of ga hoole 011.jpg Nyraandkludd.png Trailer15.jpg|Kludd, Soren and Eglantine during their time in Tyto Capture.JPG|Kludd looking at the mask of Metal Beak and showing his red eyes Metal Beak metalbeak3.PNG|'Metal Beaks avatar on Ga'Hoole website. metalbeak1.PNG|'Metal Beak's speech for the Pure Ones. metalbeak2.PNG|'''Meat Beak's triumph. Category:Characters Category:Owls Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Barn Owls Category:The Pure Ones Category:The Capture characters Category:The Rescue characters Category:The Siege characters Category:The Shattering characters Category:The Burning characters Category:Reaccuring Characters Category:Deceased Category:Pure Ones